The Amazing spider-woman annuel 2
by gm goodyeat
Summary: When a bag mixed up ends with Penny parker gets Nova helmet and ends up becoming a nova officer but ends up with dealing with some dangerous foes from space.


Annuel 2 Nova Spider

We are shown at the sky of new York city where The superhero Nova was flying around the city after spending the long weekend on the road.

Oh man talk about a long road trip said Nova I first battle the leader and than help Captain America take down Hydra and than Met The x-women she said as she was listing things down in her head.

Meanwhile after seeing the movie penny was walking back home not before seeing on the road a new villain showed up who was in a jumpsuit with a high teech gun with short brown hair and was From India

People of New York fear me she said and as soon as she fired her gun some strange kind of paste was fired at a car door.

Oh man talk about your lameness Penny thought to herself and ran behind the movie dumpstar and got her spider-woman costume from out of her bag and put it on and left to battle this new villain.

Unknown to Penny Nova just landed to the same place as soon as she left and removed her Helmet and become Rachel rider and put her helmet in the same bag penny had only with star jammer logos on it and left to get a bite to eat.

As the new villain was blasting her gun Penny showed up to confront her as Spider-woman.

Hey Paste-pot nutjob your messing up the city Spider-woman said how about you stop before I press charges on you for your bad chunk she said

The name is the Trapster she said and right now I'm the one who traps she said just as she was about to fire Spider-woman web the gun in and jammed her weapon.

Oh crap she said and with that Spider-woman knocked her out and left just as the police showed up.

Outside the dumpster Penny put her spider-woman costume in her bag and put it down not before leaving Dwayne stacy a text Message about the new Star jammers game.

And by mistake takes the wrong bag that was poorly hiding away next to penny own bag and put it around her back and left.

Just as Penny was walking home she saw a car chase going on and penny hide somewhere to get into action and only found a strange helmet.

Hey where the hell Is my spider-woman costume ? Penny asked to herself but with no time to waste penny put on the helmet and become Nova.

Wow talk about your what if she said to herself.

Than went off in a speed of light and went after the car chase and than holded the car by the bumper and stop the car before it got away.

Oh man this is so cool said Penny as she looked at her hands and saw how much good the Nova power did.

Meanwhile Rachel made it back and saw that she had the wrong bag and also saw inside was someone costume.

Oh man this has to be spider-woman one she said I mean I have no idea where she is and who she might be she said to herself and had to think of where and how to find her.

Somewhere In space both the Chitauri and their twins the Skrulls have sent both their Supersoldiers Super-Skrull and Super-Chitauri after theme

Well Super-Skrull had the powers of the Fantastic four her sister Super-Chitauri had the powers of four deferent superheroes and 1st being the power to control Metal like Magneto 2th being Linda Cage Unbreakable skin 3th one being Captain Marvel powers of flight and the last being Wolverine healing Factor.

Look Sister said Super-Skrull as she pointed to earth.

So this is earth ? asked Super-Chitauri my leaders told me their be worthy heroes for me to fight she said to her sister in arms.

Reamber said Super-Skrull we deal with Nova first than you get to play with their little heroes in capes she said to Super-Chitauri.

Sounds like a deal to me smiled Super-chitauri as her and Super-skrull landed into new York and looked around the city to see where Nova was.

You know tracking her wont be to easy said Super-skrull as she looked around the area.

Than around a large skyscraper they think they saw Nova and Super-skrull and Super-Chitauri went after her.

As Penny was flying around as Nova she felt the wind in her cheeks and the fun of flying.

Oh man this is so cool smiled Penny than as soon as she was about to past the Baxter building she saw The two super infront of her.

Hello smiled Super-Skrull with a evil grin on her face.

Oh hey I take it your not the new fantastic four stand in joked Penny who was wearing Nova costume.

No we are hear to take you out Nova said Super-chitauri as she used her metal powers to move a large wreaking ball and ram it at Nova who fell to the ground a little out cold.

Than the two land down and pick up nova.

Wait this cant be Nova said Super-chitauri as she looked confused this one didn't put up much of a fight like the real one she said

That's because your not fighting the real girl said a voice and they looked to see the real Nova who was behind theme with penny backpack and wasn't happy about what was going on.

Oh look a little girl she said super-Chitauri what she going to do berate us to death ? she asked

No this said Rachal as she blind theme with some kind of gun she found one a planet a few weeks ago and they ended up blind.

What did you do to us ? asked Super-Chitauri who eyes are now as white as a ghost.

It called a flashgun works well with dealing with bigger bads Rachal said

Later at the roof tops the two Supers are tied up and Rachel and Penny who was in her nova costume are talking.

Really sorry about the bag mix up said Rachel I guess we have the same bag she said as she gave penny her bag.

Next time I will be sure to leave it more safer she said to penny but I do admit I had no idea your D.N.A. responded to my helmet she said a nova officer D.N.A. is link to their helmet but my guess we have similer D.N.A. type she said.

Hey cant be helped said Penny as she remove her nova helmet and turn back to normal

Once I head back to Xandar for prison transport I will be sure to get a new bag she said and as soon as Rachel was giving back her nova helmet she put it on and become nova again.

Well I better get back to my job said Nova and trust me it a long Commute she said and she took the two villains away and left with penny waving good buy to hero and smiles knowing she met a new hero.

End


End file.
